


Blue Eyes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Blue Eyes

## BLUE EYES

By Jana Georg

...when the morning comes   
I´ll be far away   
And I say Blue eyes   
holding back the tears   
holding back the rain   
Baby´s got blue eyes   
and she´s alone again...

Detective Ray Vecchio left the police-office and shook his head. He couldn´t understand it. This was one of these days on which everything goes wrong. At first he foozled his case this morning, then he was citiced to Welsh who was in really bad mood today, and finally he argued with Elaine and now he had to stay the evening at this stupid birthday-party of his little sister. He shook his head again and went to his car. The weather was windy and he had to close his coat. Very cold for this season he realised. He glanced at the cloudy sky. He was brushed by a few raindrops. "It begins to rain, wonderful." he murmured and walked faster to rescue himself for the rain in the Riv. He took place and started it.`I must not forget Benny´ he thought. He promised to carry him. Benny was not very happy about his invitation to Franny´s party, but he was to much gentleman to decline or to stay at home without any word. Ray drove through the traffic-jam of Chicago and opened his mind. He actually hadn´t a great mint to the party. He liked to go to bed early or to watch TV, but actly this evening Franny had to make her party. He hated these days really. He hold on after a red traffic light and switched on the radio. The rain knocked on the windows. The windshields moved constantly and he began to feel tired. "It never rains in southern california..." he tried to remember the text of the song, but he had to realise that he had forgotten it. He hold on in front of Benny´s house and thought a moment about catching Ben or honk. The question was answered by itself as Benny left the house. He tried to wave, but he couldn´t because he was carrying a bunch of flowers. He sat down in the car and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Hello, Ray." "Hi, Benny. Are these flowers for Franny?" "Yes, I don´t know what I should give to her." "She should be happy about your coming, that´s really enough." "Do you think so?" "Yes, I do..." "But it isn´t very polite to go on a party and don´t take a present." "If you think so..."

Ray turned into his street and breathed deep as he looked for a free parking lot. "Here isn´t even place for a baby carriage!" He told Fraser who was looking out of the window. "How many people did your sister invite?" "I´m not sure when I see this." Ray shook his head. "I don´t believe it! " He drove a bit further along the street and discovered a free parking space behind an american small car. "That´s my one!" he said loudly and took direction for the free parking lot. Suddenly he was overtaken by a red sportscar. The red one was driving into the parking lot, Ray´s parking lot! And took the one. "Look at this, Benny! I can´t believe it!" Ray shook his head and used the honk. A woman left the car and smiled innocent at him, seems that she didn´t know what she had done a few minutes ago. "It can´t be the truth!" Ray said and drove back on the street. "A woman took my parking lot!" "Ray, please be quiet!" "I want to be irritate!" He observed the unknown in the mirror. "What does she think she is? Only because she has long legs, a beautiful body and a fast car she´s better than me?"

Ray walked to the door. Benny followed him. He carried the bunch of flowers for Franny and tried to look on the pavement. Ray turned. "Benny, if you want to go home, just tell me and I´ll take you home." They arrived at the door. Vecchio searched in his pocket for the key, but he couldn´t find it. Finally he gave up this fight and rang. It took time until someone opened. It was an unknown woman. Not really unknown. It was the beautiful one who stealed Ray´s parking lot. "Oh, look who´s here..." Ray began and took a step forward. "Why did you take my parking lot without my permission?" "Oh I´m sorry. I did not know that you wanted to park there" she smiled like sugar. The smile was enough to soothe Ray. Finally it was true and this beautiful person didn´t mention that he wanted to park there. It was possible that he missed to blink. He would not think of what had could happen, they could have had a crash. He smiled. "Come in."she made a step aside and looked at Fraser. "Thank you, where´s my sister?" asked Ray. "Oh, you´re Ray?" she made a pause and looked at him critically. "Yes I am." "Ah..." she smiled again and looked back to Ben. "Then you must be Fraser." The mountie smiled shy. "Yes I am." "Francesca told me very much of you..." "Linda, what are you doing there?" Franny stepped into the corridor, saw Fraser and her brother and looked at Linda proudly. She went to the mountie und smiled. He gave the flowers to her. "Congratulations, Francesca." He said carefully. She took them. "They are wonderful. Thank you very much, Benny." Her smile said enough. She made a step forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "These are only flowers, not jewels, Franny. Don´t exaggerate!" Ray said and took her back to reality. "But I only try to be polite." she answered him. What was he thinking about her! "In opposite to you I know the meaning of good etiquette." She looked at her friend again. "Well, that´s Linda." Fraser and Ray looked at the blond beauty. Ray smiled at her. "Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you"." Fraser nodded. Linda glanced at Ray and looked into Frasers direction.

Ray took a plate and took place behind the last man in the queue. He was hungry, the food he could see was looking very good... As he saw the food he rememberd that he did not eat anything since lunch. Fraser took place behind him and glanced at the meal. "Your sister loves to party?" Ray shook his head. "Seems like that." he put pasta, salad and whitebread on his plate. After Benny had filled his plate they were searching for a free space. Franny had brought most of the furniture beside. There was much space in the middle of the room now. "Hey, what do you think ´bout Linda? She´s great!" Ray said. "I would say she looks well, but to say she´s great you should know her better." "You know what I wanted to say!" Ben nodded and ate a bite of pasta. "I know, you prefer other women..." Ray grined amused. "What do you want to say?" The Italian shook his head and opened his mouth to answer as they were interrupted by Francesca who was dusking the light and switching on the music. Ray rolled his eyes and glanced at the ceiling. "No, she does not want to dance!" Fraser observed the other guests for a moment. "The other people enjoy it." A few minutes later the livingroom was a dancefloor where nearly all guests were dancing.

Fraser searched for a possibility to put on his empty plate and decided to put it on a small table where some other plates stood. Ray was still eating and Ben prefered not to interrupt him. He observed the other guests for a while. With the exception of Ray and Franny he didn´t know anyone. He didn´t know Franny´s friends. Of course not. There were some crazy people and Fraser was happy to wear his fave jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt. This was much better than the red uniform. Franny talked to a man in her age. He wored hippie-clothes. Ray noticed him and explained to Fraser :"That´s Martin Luther Livingston. He studies ecology in the what-do-I-know semester. The hippies never die!"

Suddenly the music changed and Fraser had the feeling that the light was a bit more dusky. Ray looked at his watch. "Oh, nearly midnight. Now the comfortable part of the evening begins." he smiled amused and sumed the song. He made a pause. "Franny searched for her old Elton-John-Album and it seems that she found it." "Ah..." Fraser thought a moment. He thought it was better to be silent. Finally he didn´t know who Elton John was. Franny moved into their direction. "Be careful..." Ray whispered. "Fraser, do you like to dance with me?" she asked carefully. Ray rolled with his eyes. He was not sure, but it seemed that Franny always acted like a black dog when she was in the presence of Fraser. "Naturally." Ben nodded. "Come on." she pushed him to the dancefloor. "Thank you kindly for this dance." she said meanwhile she pressed herself near to him. `I was waiting long enough for this blues´she thought. She looked into his eyes. "You´ve blue eyes, too." she said. "I beg your pardon?" "You´ve blue eyes, too." she repeated. "Like the ones in the song." "Oh..." he did not know what to answer. Franny snuggled to him. He thought a moment. What did she want? Sure, it was her birthday, but... he decided to stop thinking. Ray was standing on the other side of the room and observed his best friend and his little sister. Why wasn´t she able to forget Benny? He shook his head and looked for Linda. Actually he wanted to dance with her, but he couldn´t discover her anywhere. It seemed that she had left the party.

Franny was still dancing with Fraser, it seems that she´d forgotten everything. Suddenly Linda was standing next to her. "May I detache?" she asked with a smile like sugar. "Of course" Franny answered with the same smile even if she´d liked to kill her this moment. A little more time and she´d had him where she´d wanted him.

Franny left the dancefloor and went to her brother who was observing the crowd and drinking beer. Franny crossed her arms and looked to Linda and Fraser. What was Linda thinking? She always thought Linda was a good friend, but it seems that this opinion was really wrong. Ray observed his little sister amused and grined. "I´ll detache him."

The party was over and Franny decided to clean up early. Better than the next morning. Ray was helping her but only for the reason he didn´t want his best friend and his sister to be alone together. She looked around and scraped her head. Where she had to start? She took a few dirty glasses and put them into the kitchen where she met Fraser who was carrying dirty dishes, too. She smiled at him. "Thank you for helping." He smiled back. "Don´t mention it." His eyes were hypnoticing her. Ben seemed to be a bit nonplused, too. Ray cleared his throat loudly. He was standing at the door and tried hard to hold a dozen plates. "If I can´t put them on the table, this house will have a few plates less than than before." Franny stepped aside so he could put down the dishes. After handling he went by and looked critically at his sister and his best friend. Had something happened without his knowing? Franny cleaned some furniture which were used by the guests as tables for food and drinks. She thought about the party. Linda was always near Benny and didn´t pass from him. She had no chance to come nearer than five meters. Linda wasn´t a good friend anymore. Bitch! She wiped this thought away. This evening shouldn´t be ruined by this incident. She cleared some ash-trayes and changed the table-clothmeanwhile Ray and Fraser put the furniture back where it belonged. Franny disappeared in the kitchen and Fraser looked for a moment behind her. "Please hold fast the couch! If you put it down, we´ve a hole in the floor!" Ray said. Fraser looked at him confused. "Why?" "Why are you looking for my sister actually?" Ben thought about. "She looks very well tonight, Ray." "Benny, you don´t wanna tell me..." Ray made a pause. "...my sister..." he shook his head. "Benny, that´s a joke!"

Two hours later the Vecchio-livingroom was in his origin condition. Ray yawned and streched himself. "I´m so tired!" He looked at Benny. "Come on, I´ll take you home." "Ray you´re tired. I can go by feet." "In the middle in the night? Without Dief? Never! One hour more or less is not impossible." Ray said. "If you want to..." Ben hesitated. "I can take him home." Franny said. Ray looked at her amazed. "You?" "Yes, me." He looked at Benny und shruged of his shoulders. "Benny does it matter to you?" "No." Ben smiled. "Okay if you want to." Ray shook his head, it was unbelievable.

It was still raining. Luckily Franny´s car was standing in front of the door. So they didn´t get wet. Ray observed them from behind the curtain of his bedroom. It was unbelievable! Fraser and Franny. Very strange. The most annoying was the point that he didn´t know what had happened. Franny opened the door for Fraser. He stepped in and closed the door. He looked to the house and discovered Ray´s face behind the curtain. Why was his best friend always so suspicious? Francesca started the engine and left the gateway. A few minutes they were driving without any words. The only noise came from the car, the rain and the wipers. Franny looked at him. "Do you agree with me if I switch on the radio?"

After an endless half hour she parked the car in front of the house in which Fraser lived. The noise of the car became silent. Fraser detached the belt. He looked at her one moment. "Thank you kindly for taking me home." "Don´t mention it. I did it willingly." Fraser used to say something, but he made a pause and looked on the radio. "I believe this is the song which was played on your party." Franny nodded. "Yes, that´s BLUE EYES." She looked at him. He looked at her. Their looks met. She wanted to evade his look, but it was impossible. She was catched in his blue eyes. She cleared her throat. "I think you´ve to go now." "Yes." He nodded without looking away from her. They rain fell down silently. "Franny?" "Benny?" She was hatching wasn´t she? His face came nearer to hers. She came nearer to him, too. She was spinning! Sure! She was not able to do anything. Was he actual kissing her? Was she actual kissing him? She closed her eyes. A short moment later their lips met. Franny digged her hands in his hair and wished that this moment would never end. A moment for eternity! They forgot everything. It was the most passionate kiss Franny ever got. It seems to be a half eternity for Franny they got loosed from each other. They looked at each other frightened. What had happened and how could it happen? Suddenly they were shy in a strange way. And they were strangers. "I should go now, good night." Ben opened the door. "Good night." Franny smiled. After he closed the door she sighed. She knew that this kiss was the only thing she ever would share with Fraser. Only a kiss which didn´t mean anything virtual, but it was very significant and it would always be in her memory and no one would be able to take it away from her. She got what she ever wanted. She sighed again and started the car. 

THE END

  


End file.
